Call Me
by 4TAE
Summary: It was late afternoon, and Eren Yeager was unbearably horny.


It was late afternoon, and Eren Yeager was unbearably horny.

Unfortunately, his boyfriend was thousands of miles away doing god-knows-what, his fap material was long gone ("Absolute junk," Levi had declared when he moved in), and it just didn't feel right playing with any of their toys with the other gone.

He would've settled for a nice wank over some shittily filmed porn on the internet, but he knew it wasn't enough, and would only leave him empty and unsatisfied. He had thought about rewatching his favorite films, "_Twink Used by Huge Raw Dick_" and "_Ripped off Cop Masturbates in Public_" and even "_Bartender Serving Only Cock_", but none drew as much as a twitch from his throbbing groin. He needed release, dammit-but nothing was working, and it was absolute torture.

Eren groaned from his sprawled-out position over the sofa, moving his hands down to his groin, where he massaged his hard bulge with a heavy sigh. His cock was hard and his asshole pulsating with _need_, and Eren looked down at his crotch with a pitiful glance, mentally apologizing to his privates for causing them so much misery.

Closing his eyes, Eren willed himself to recall the fuck session he had with his boyfriend last week. It had been absolutely brutal; they had rutted for hours straight, and when Levi had to get up for a work call, he had shoved a fat dildo into Eren's hole and tied him up on the bed, leaving him to squirm helplessly. Eren had moaned and whined in pleasure while Levi stood next to him, talking into the phone with one hand while using his other hand to thrust the dildo in and out…

_**Bzzt. Bzzt.**_

Christ. That was a wank fantasy broken right there. Eren scowled, swearing loudly at whoever dared to interrupt what could've been a fantastic jerk off session with a rude, "What, asshole?"

"_Just a week of my absence and I've become an asshole?"_

Shit, it was Levi! Eren toppled off the sofa in surprise, wincing when his back landed on the hardwood floor. Exhilarated and panicked all at once, Eren stuffed his cock back inside his pants, not bothering to zip up his pants. He frantically looked around for tissues to wipe his sticky hand on, but finding none, settled for wiping it on the edge of the sofa, hoping that he would remember to clean it up later.

"_Hello?"_

"Levi!" Eren immediately shouted loudly into the phone, sputtering nonsensically as he scrambled to regain his position on the couch. A grin blossomed on Eren's face at the voice of his boyfriend. It hadn't been that long, but _god_, Eren missed him incredibly so.

"_Jesus, tone it down, will you? My ears are bleeding."_

Eren finally managed to heave himself back onto the sofa with a huge huff, "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting your call."

"_So why didn't you call me first? I gave you the temporary phone number that I would be using."_

Eren laughed nervously. "I, um, might've, kind of… lost the note you wrote it on?"

"_You lost it?"_

"I was doing the laundry, and… voila, it was gone," Eren unhelpfully supplied with a shrug. "Like magic."

"_Gone. Like magic."_

The voice from the other side was clearly not amused.

There was a short bout of silence, and Eren broke in with forced cheerfulness, "Anyways, how's Italy? Have you met any… sexy Italian women?"

"_Moping already, Eren? And no, I have not been acquainted with any sexy Italian women-must I remind you that this is a business trip?"_

"I was just wondering, you know, because here I am on the other side of the Earth, sitting on the couch all by myself, eating instant noodles and slices of bread."

"_Like I said, this is a __**business**_ _trip. And it's not my fault you can't cook horseshit."_

Eren sat up straighter. "Business trip, my ass- I saw the picture that Hanji posted on Facebook! You, Erwin, and Hanji were at some super fancy restaurant with two incredibly hot Italian babes!"

"_It was a business dinner. Is that jealousy I detect in your voice?"_

"God, Levi-I'm just jealous that you got to eat authentic seafood paella. I know that you wouldn't cheat on me, but just as a warning-if you cheat on me with some Italian babe, I will _chop your dick off_." Menace laced his voice. He hoped that he sounded intimidating, but he knew he came off as extremely whiny.

"_How pleasant, Mister Yeager-but rest assured, the only thing I'm interested in is you and your ass."_

"It better stay that way, because I'd hate to cut off that monster of a cock."

"_I would loath to see it gone as well. I rather love the sight of my cock sliding in and out of your ass."_

Eren silently groaned as he felt a familiar tingling sensation between his thighs. Shit, he was becoming hard again. He was reminded of the time when Levi had held him in front of a mirror, doggy-style, and forced Eren to watch as his cock pumped in and out in unsparing thrusts. It was a wicked sight indeed; his entrance stretched and contracted along with the shape of the cock, along with cum that had trickled down his thighs in luscious streaks that puddled on the floor…

"I love the feeling of your cock sliding in and out of my ass," Eren licked his lips, shifting in his seat as his groin grew uncomfortably hot.

"_Though I must admit, I especially love the sight of your lips wrapped around my cock."_

Fucking hell. Levi's words hit him like a bullseye, and he moaned softly as he reached down to touch his straining bulge. Hopefully Levi wouldn't mind if he used his voice as a means to relieve himself...

"_How is work coming along for you?"_

_..._ and the topic of work quite effectively killed his hard-on.

Eren mournfully glared at the phone, wondering why Levi had to bring up work in the most inopportune moments. Frustrated, Eren quickly pulled down his pants and took out his cock- it was half-erect (the most painful stage of all) as he unsuccessfully tried to coax it back into a perpendicular state. It remained limp and rested against his left thigh, leaving a slippery trail of pre-cum along the tip.

"It's okay," Eren sulkily answered, poking at his flaccid cock but not receiving as much as a twitch from the appendage.

_"Do your work properly."_

Eren made a noise of annoyance and blurted out, "Levi, I'm horny."

A small intake of breath, then, "_**Excuse**_ _me?"_

"I said I'm horny." Eren lethargically raised his hand and observed his nails. Hm. Perhaps he should clip them soon, because he certainly didn't want to scratch into Levi's skin if he planned on clawing at his boyfriend's broad back while they fucked. He missed the feeling of Levi's pale skin in his hands. He sighed, and added, "I'm really, _really_ horny."

"_Do try to control yourself."_

"But I can't," Eren whined petulantly. "Just so you know, I'll jump you the moment I pick you up from the airport."

"_In front of everyone?"_

"Yep," Eren murmured. "Then we can go fuck in one of the airport restrooms."

"_That's unsanitary."_

Eren knit his forebrows. "Then we can fuck in the car."

"_I just had my leather seating replaced last month."_

Eren scowled and snapped, "Then we'll fuck in our apartment. Good?"

"_Mh… I don't know… I tend to be rather ravenous for food after a long flight…"_

"Dammit, Levi!"

Eren groaned in frustration when he heard a faint snicker from the phone. "Stop teasing me."

"_It's too entertaining to give up."_

"I don't recall existing purely for your entertainment."

"_Of course."_

Eren sighed. He almost despairingly ran a hand through his hair before he remembered that his hand was still tacky with pre-cum. "I wish you didn't have to go on this business trip."

"_It's a big contract that the company needs."_

"I know, I know," Eren groaned waspishly. "I heard about the whole damn thing when Erwin came to our office and told us about it in the form of a two-hour long lecture. Still... can't you come back next week or something?"

"_I still have another month of my trip left, Eren."_

"Yeah, I know," Eren said mournfully. "And I'm aware that work is really important to you, and I respect that. It's just… I miss you."

"_I know."_

There was a note of tenderness in Levi's gruff voice. Eren slowly began to inch his hands southwards. He gripped his cock again, and imagined his hand was Levi's hand. Just the thought of his boyfriend touching him was enough to get a reaction from the flaccid appendage.

"I want to touch you, Levi. I miss everything about you-your face, your looks, the way you feel… I just want to have you in my arms right now," Eren whispered. He rubbed his hand against his penis, occasionally thumbing the very top in the same way that Levi would do if he were here. "I miss the way you fuck me."

"_Yeah?"_

"I wish you were here to fuck me hard."

"_Believe me, I'm very tempted to cut my business trip short for that offer."_

"But you can't, right?" Eren sighed longingly. His fingers-no, Levi's fingers-were wrapping around the base of his length like a ring, and going up and down at a mad pace. He reached further down to his perineum, where he gently stroked it with a forefinger. "Mm… I really want you- _ngh_-!"

A loud moan ripped free from Eren's mouth.

There was an awkward silence.

"_Eren, are you __**jerking off**__?"_

"Uh," Eren stammered unintelligibly. "Maybe…?"

"_And is my voice a suitable stimuli for such activity?"_

"It's more than enough," Eren moaned into the phone. "Your voice is fucking hot, you know that?"

"_Whore," _was the response, although said with a deep affection.

"Mhm," Eren nodded in assent and began to move his hand again. "I want to touch you, feel you…" He hastily placed his cellphone next to him and set it to speaker, giving his other hand the freedom to roam down as well.

"_Where?"_

"Everywhere," Eren groaned at the new sensation of having both of his hands on his penis. "Especially your cock. God, I want to feel your cock on my hands and on every part of my body."

"_Yeah? Would you suck it too, like the filthy cockwhore that you are?"_

"Hell yeah," Eren muttered. "I love sucking your cock and taking it in deep and feeling it hit the back of my throat. It'll go so _deep_…" He uttered a broken moan, opening his mouth wide and licking his lips, imaging that Levi's stiff cock was just in front of him. "I'll lick stripes from the base to the tip, and swirl my tongue around it, tasting you…"

"_That sounds lovely, pet," _came Levi's drawl.

"I'm going to suck your cock so hard, and then swallow it all-gods, I love your taste-then I'll pull you in for a kiss, so you can see how you taste too."

"_Tell me. What does it taste like?"_

"Absolutely divine," Eren breathed heavily into the phone. He massaged his cock harder, squeezing the base lightly with one hand as he fondled his balls with his other. "I could suck your cock for days straight."

"_Well, aren't you a filthy little slut."_

"Your slut," Eren panted as his breaths grew erratic and short. He began fisting his cock, furiously pumping it up and down as filthy slapping sounds began to fill the room. "Yours."

"_Good to know you remembered."_

"Shut up," Eren hissed. "You know I only want your cock."

"_I'm honored."_

"You won't even need to prepare me. I'll be so dripping wet that you can stick you cock into my filthy hole right away, and fuck me hard."

"_Such a greedy boy."_

"Tell me how you would fuck me," Eren breathed into the phone, shaking with anticipation. His fingertips lingered right above his asshole, tarrying for the right trigger. "C'mon, Levi."

Eren could hear a slight pause. There was a sigh of resignation before a gravelly voice said, "_I would fuck your selfish little ass for all its worth."_

Eren threw his head back and plunged his fingers in, his pert lips open wide in a silent scream. He moved them in and out in tandem with the hand on his cock, relishing the pleasure that began to build.

"_I'll throw you onto my bed-__**our**_ _bed-"_

"-and I'll be on my knees, bent over for you-" Eren panted, fingers moving faster and faster.

"_\- then I'll take you from behind like the whore that you are-_

"God, Levi!" Eren let out a hoarse cry.

"_I'll fuck you so hard that you'll be screaming, but I won't stop because I know you want my cock pounding into your filthy, greedy asshole. Isn't that right?"_

"Yes, yes!" Eren nearly screamed as the pressure within grew. He bit his lip, drawing blood, and shakily continued, "-and you'll pull my hair and bite my neck, and fuck me until my hole is leaking with your cum"

Eren thrusted his fingers in deep at the same time he squeezed his cock. The stimulation combined with Levi's voice and the imagery that the digits inside him weren't fingers, but Levi's cock made him arch his back and shudder in bliss.

"-oh god-"

He was so close-so, so close-

"_Eren?"_

Eren released a choked scream, body spasmodically shuddering and ears echoing with the sound of Levi's voice saying his name as his cum splashed onto his stomach and sofa. It wasn't a seeing-stars climax, but the feeling of relief after all his pent-up frustration and horniness was enough for him.

The phone had fallen on to the floor, and Eren discovered he had no muscle tone whatsoever as he struggled to pick it up.

"_Did you just come? On the __**brand new**_ _sofa?" _Levi's voice sounded peeved.

Eren licked his lips nervously, trying to sound as convincing as he could with a small, "Uh… no?"

"_Eren…"_

"I'll clean it up, I'll clean it up, jeez…" Eren grumbled lazily. He reached under the table next to couch for the handy pack of baby wipes.

"_Don't clean the couch with baby wipes."_

"Dammit," Eren swore under his breath. "How did you know what I was going to do?"

"_Because you're too lenient about those kind of things. Use the leather spray under the kitchen counter."_

"My boyfriend is teaching me how to clean up cum," Eren dryly remarked to himself, but complied to Levi's demand. He dragged himself up from the sofa and to the kitchen counter, where he grabbed the stupid leather cleaning solution and a spare cloth. He glumly began to clean the couch with slow, lazy drags of the cloth. "You're a moodkiller, you know that?"

"_I aim to please."_

Eren made a noise of disagreement. "I'm not pleased at all, even though I kind of came."

" '_Kind of_' _came?"_

"It's all your fault," Eren pointed out. He set aside the cleaning tools and plopped back onto the couch, still stark naked. He shivered at the touch of cool leather against his heated skin. "You're the one that made me into this insatiable, sexual, beastly thing, and now I can't even climax and feel satisfied without your dick in my ass."

"_You mean I made you into my bitch."_

"That's very romantic of you, Levi." Eren rolled his eyes, but felt pleased nonetheless upon hearing Levi's covetous tone.

"_But it's true, and you know it."_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"_And that bitch ass belongs to me too."_

"Technically, my ass is mine."

"_It might be on your body, but it's still mine."_

"Possessive, aren't you?" Eren asked with a stupid grin.

"_Give me your ass, and you can have my cock. Do we have a deal?"_

"Fair enough, Mister Levi," Eren decidedly said. "I do rather like your cock. It's thick and hard…" He sluggishly dragged his fingers down between his thighs, fingering the puckered rim of his hole. He could feel it throbbing as he thought about Levi's cock.

"_Don't tell me you're getting horny again."_

"What, are you too old to keep up?" Eren snickered.

"_Fucking brat. I'm just thinking that if you play with yourself too much, I won't have the joy of playing with your asshole and feeling it loosen around my fingers. I am quite jealous of those fingers."_

"My hole is always tight for you," Eren informed him.

"_Damn right it is."_

"Besides, there's no reason for you to be jealous of my fingers when all I can think about is you bending me over and fucking me like the cockslut I am, with your cock fully thrusting inside of me, filling me up with your hot seed until my hole is all loose and dripping with your come." Eren moaned out loud as he thrusted his abused hole with his fingers. It was reddened and sensitized from his recent climax, and every plunge of his fingers had him shuddering from pure ecstasy. "Believe me, I wish my fingers were equivalent to your cock."

He used his other hand to gather the cum that had splattered onto his stomach in his fingers, and massaged it around his entrance, as he continued with a low growl, "And then I think about how you'll kneel and fuck me with your tongue, and use your fingers to scoop out gobs of cum to smear over my body… I love it when you do that."

Eren continued to spread the wetness around his hole, swirling his fingers in the cum until it dried to a sticky patch.

"It's so damn hot when you cover me with your seed, marking me, claiming me… and after that, I'll suck you again, but this time you'll cum onto my face, and my eyelids will be closed and sticky and dribbling with come- _your_ cum… hello? Levi?"

Eren frowned. Was the call cut? He sat up quickly and checked the screen of his cellphone, and… no, the connection was still intact.

"Levi?"

"_I- yes?"_ Levi's voice came through, hoarse and… slightly ragged?

Eren resisted the urge to laugh, knowing that Levi would be utterly pissed if he chuckled. "Did you get off too?" Eren asked, delighted. "Please tell me you did."

"_Christ, Eren. It's kind of hard not to, especially when you're insistently pushing that imagery at me."_

"Yeah? Am I good at describing how we fuck?" Eren asked. "I think I could write hundreds of pages on how we would rut like animals in heat. How about that, Levi? I could even demonstrate it for you, and you can decide whether or not I deserve an A plus." He annotated the end of his "s" with a lusty flick of the tongue, and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath.

"_I think you've read too much porn recently."_

"Actually, I think I've read too little. Just so you know, I hate you for throwing out my carefully catalogued collection of porn mags," Eren informed him. "None of this crappy internet porn is working out for me."

"_You wouldn't need it anyways- not with my cock around."_

"But your cock _isn't_ around, Levi!" Eren huffed. "At least send me some form of relief-like, leave some dirty voicemails of you jerking off or something! Actually, I have a great idea! Why don't you buy a dildo in Italy and send it to me? Bonus points if it's custom made and in the exact shape of your cock."

"_I am __**not**_ _going to make some imposter dildo."_

"Then what about the voicemails?"

"_If you had any semblance of common sense, then you should know that you could just call me."_

"But I don't want to interrupt your work."

"_It seems to have escaped your mind that I can multitask fairly well, Eren. Remember when you sucked me during my meeting?"_

"Stop bringing that up, Levi!" Eren wailed loudly. "If I could, I'd erase that memory from my mind."

"_Why? We've done plenty of things far more... embarrassing."_

"I almost got caught!"

"_Thrilling, wasn't it?"_

"More like terrified out of my mind," Eren muttered.

"_For your information, I accomplished more in that meeting than in any other ones."_

"And what are you suggesting?"

"_In the future, we could recreate the scene… to supplement my work."_

"To supplement your work," Eren stated in a deadpan voice.

"_Of course."_

"And is that a scientifically proven theory, Mister Levi?"

"_Naturally. You should know, since you participated in the hands-on experiment as well."_

"With all due respect, my answer is still no."

"_I am quite disappointed-_Yeah, I know, Erwin, wait a minute_-Eren, I have to go now. Got more of those shitty meetings to do."_

Eren pouted. "Okay. Call me later when your meeting is done."

_"Oh, and Eren, you better hold on to all the promises you made today- because once I come back, I will fuck you so good and so hard that your abused asshole will be molded to the shape of my cock_ -god, Erwin, I know! Just shut up for a second!" There was a crackling noise and then Levi's voice appeared again, brisk and hurried. "– _I'll absolutely destroy your ass, and mark my words, I will __**fuck. You. Hard**__. You won't even remember your name afterwards- all you'll know is that you're my dirty little whore, and all you'll do is stupidly moan like you always do-"_

-and the connection was cut.

The boy on the couch groaned as he stared at the empty black screen of his phone. It suddenly lit up, and Eren swiped across the screen to see:

* * *

**From: **Unknown

**Subject: **erwin is a fucking douchebag

**(6:24 P.M.)**

When I return, you better be prepared for a long night of fucking.

Owner of your ass,

Levi

* * *

It was late afternoon, and Eren Yeager was unbearably horny… again.


End file.
